


Take Me Out to the Gun Show

by kesdax



Series: Lock, stock and barrel [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root is bored, Shaw is enthusiastic and Carter is just trying to maintain the peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out to the Gun Show

The sun beat down on Root, like flaming hot lips nipping at her skin as she sucked through her straw, grimacing at the taste of watered down iced coffee. She had been nursing it for about an hour now, chewing down on the plastic straw in frustration.

“I’m bored,” Root declared loudly, but no one was listening.

“Check this out,” said Carter enthusiastically, holding out a large assault rifle. Root looked at it blankly and shrugged.

“It’s a gun,” she said dully.

“Is that the Stoner 63?” Shaw asked, elbowing Root out of the way to get a closer look. Root scowled, rubbing at her ribs. “This thing is vintage,” Shaw added with awe. There was a gleam to her eyes that Root had only ever seen when Shaw was stuffing her face with chocolate chip pancakes from the diner round the block from Carter’s place.

The Machine muttered about the weapon’s production date, it’s deployment history, the rate of fire and what cartridge it used. Root wasn’t listening, even if she did suspect that the Machine was just trying to be helpful and give her a way of encouraging Shaw and Carter’s enthusiasm.

But Root didn’t care about the stupid gun. They had been here for _hours_ and she’d had enough.

“Wow,” said Root sarcastically and tossed her near empty coffee cup in a nearby trash can. She wasn’t expecting the simultaneous glares she received from the other two when she turned back around. “Can we go now?”

“No,” said Shaw flatly.

“Stop whining,” Carter scolded.

“You weren’t even invited,” Shaw added, ignoring the reproachful look Carter shot her. Root saw it and smiled inwardly.

Then she pouted. “But we _never_ get to do what _I_ want.”

“We always do what you want,” Shaw complained, glaring at Carter because she was the one that usually gave into Root’s puppy dog look. Apparently she preferred an easy life.

“Five more minutes,” Carter said quickly, as if she could sense the impending argument and decided to nip it in the bud before they could really get started.

“No way,” said Shaw. “I’m taking this baby out for a test run.”

Root snorted and smirked when Shaw glowered at her.

“It’s just a gun,” said Root, flicking her finger idly against the tip of the gun barrel.

“It’s not ‘just a gun,’” Shaw said. “It’s a work of art.”

Root raised an eyebrow. “Really?” she said sceptically. “Art?”

“I thought you liked guns,” Shaw said haughtily.

Root shrugged. “Yeah, when I need to shoot someone. They’re a tool. A means to an end.”

“A tool?” said Shaw and Root didn’t like the look in her eyes, especially when her features lifted up into a smirk. “Kind of like computers, huh?”

“No,” said Root sullenly, crossing her arms tightly in annoyance.

“Whatever,” said Shaw, snatching the rifle away from Root’s reach. “I’m going for some target practice.”

She watched as Shaw stalked off, rifle slung over one shoulder. She realised she was staring. She also realised she wasn’t the only one and turned her head slightly to smirk at Carter.

“You’re drooling.”

“Shut up,” Carter snapped.

“You know,” said Root slowly. “She might be awhile…” She twitched her eyebrows suggestively and knew she had won when Carter raised one of her own. There was hesitancy there, but Root suspected it was only because they were in a public place.

“I’m not having sex with you in the backseat of the car again,” Carter said firmly.

“Why not?” said Root, pout in place again. “It was fun.”

“You weren’t the one that ended up with a slipped disc,” Carter complained. “And a sore back for three weeks afterwards.”

“But I got you the good stuff,” Root said, leaning in close and trailing a finger up Carter’s spine, smiling when Carter shivered in anticipation. “And you’re all better now.”

“I still don’t wanna know how you got those drugs,” Carter said. She didn’t shrug Root off though. In fact, Root thought she might be leaning in a little.

“Don’t you ever get tired of being such goody two-shoes, Joss?” Root asked, ducking her head and darting her tongue out as she whispered in Carter’s ear.

“Don’t you ever get tired of being such an annoying brat?”

“Nope,” said Root and began nuzzling at Carter’s neck. Carter groaned and pushed Root away from her, glancing around to see if anyone was watching them. Root rolled her eyes and smirked. Carter was cute when she was being prudish.

“Come on,” Root purred, moving her hand to Carter’s hip. Carter was warm and soft and her perfume filled Root’s senses, making her giddy. “I know you have been just as bored as me for at least half an hour.”

Carter narrowed her eyes. “I wanted to come.”

“Yeah,” Root grinned, “but I bet you never expected Shaw to be so… un-Shaw like.”

“Hm,” Carter said, her fingers threading idly through the tips of Root’s hair. “I haven’t seen her this enthusiastic since that fillet steak from that place in the Bronx.”

“Well,” said Root, “she was enthusiastic when she set that guy on fire last week.”

Carter frowned.

“I’m kidding,” said Root, kissing Carter briefly on the lips. “Well,” she added, “mostly.”

“Mostly?” Carter said, but Root had grabbed hold of her wrist to drag her along and had no intention of answering.

“If you won’t do it in a car,” said Root, “will a van do?”

“We don’t have a van,” said Carter.

“ _We_ don’t,” Root agreed and brought them to a stop next to a van with ‘Jimmy’s Guns N’ Ammo’ plastered in red and blue across the side.

Carter narrowed her eyes. “No way.”

“Come on, Joss,” said Root, opening the back door and pulling her inside. “Live dangerously.”

Another groan escaped Carter’s lips as she climbed into the van and pulled the door closed behind her.

*

About twenty minutes later, Root and Carter stepped out of the van to find Shaw scowling at them with her arms crossed.

“Hi, Shaw,” said Root, grinning widely. “Did you enjoy your vintage discharge?”

Shaw’s scowl turned into a glare, her teeth clenching tightly.

“Root,” Carter warned, shooting her a disapproving look.

“What?” said Root innocently. “It’s not my fault she chose to go play with her guns and now feels left out.”

“I don’t feel left out,” Shaw snapped. “You are getting as bad as her with this exhibitionism thing,” she said to Carter.

“I don’t have an exhibitionism thing,” Carter said, shifting on her feet slightly and looking defensive.

“Oh, Joss,” said Root with feigned hurt. “Don’t be like that.”

Carter ignored her and stared hard at Shaw. “Did you really set a guy on fire?”

“You told her?” Shaw snapped at Root.

Root shrugged, smile tugging at her lips. “You just confirmed it.”

Shaw growled ( _actually growled_ , Root thought with glee) and stormed away from them both.

“Must you rile her up?” Carter complained. “Now she’s going to be in a mood all night.”

Root grinned. Angry and grumpy Shaw was always better than neutral and indifferent Shaw. Always more _fun._ Root smirked, taking Carter by the hand and following in Shaw’s wake.

“And I thought gun shows were boring,” Root said thoughtfully.

Tonight was _definitely_ going to be interesting.

 


End file.
